Alchemy Academy: Greed's View
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: AU, erm I suck at summaries so yeah. Greed is the main character in this version but the over all main character is Kimblee. Credit for the original story and plot goes to FireFlyLanturns0611


_Disclaimer: I don't own the original story Alchemy Academy, the plot of the story or what happens in the story except when Doro and Martel steal Kimblee's pack, that I own cuz I made it up! The original story belongs to FireFlyLanturns0611, I asked if I could do this story from Greed's view and they said I could._

* * *

I sat up with a groan, "Just let me sleep, Envy!" I snapped at my younger brother, he chuckled and looked back at me, "You told me to wake you up~! Besides you have school today~!" Envy nearly sang as he roughly pulled his hair back into a ponytail, I snorted as I kicked my legs out from under my blanket and stood. I glared from box to box, "En, where is my school blazer and button up?" I sighed after a minute of me shifting boxes and bags, Envy giggled and stepped away from his mirror and makeup to move a single bag of his clothes and reveal my academy assigned clothes. I grunted my thanks as I picked them up and headed to the bathroom, glaring at Sloth as she waved sheepishly at me, "Not. One. Word." I hissed before closing the door, instantly I tossed the academy slacks to the side, determined to keep my leather pants. I pulled my dishelved black skintight sleeveless shirt off over my head, grabbing the clean one from off the counter that I had put there the night before. I slipped the button up on over my shoulders and glared at it in the mirror, _Why the fuck do I have to wear this? It looks awful! _I buttoned it up, I turned the sink on as hot as it could go and splashing my face with the water, I grabbed the hand towel and dried my face before grabbing my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and straightened up, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbing my pack and sunglasses, hoping to leave before 'Mother' and 'Father' could stop me.

"Oh~! Greedy~! Dante wants to talk to you before ya leave~! And catch~!" I groaned before turning around just in time to catch a silver pocket watch, I looked at Envy who shrugged and walked into the kitchen I sighed in defeat and followed him. _What the hell does she want? I'd prefer it if I didn't have to talk to her… _I stopped just out of the doorway and cocked my hip to the side, "What? I need to get to school!" I snapped nodding at Wrath as my younger brother waved at me, his hands covered in maple syrup and Sloth was trying to clean it off his hands, vainly. "Greedy! Come eat breakfast with me!" Wrath squealed happily and I smiled but I shook my head, "Sorry Wrath, I really don't have the time… What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said gently at first but my voice hardened when I started talking to my 'mother', Dante looked up from her French pastry, _I really don't give a fuck what it is, not that big into foreign foods._

"Your father wanted me to remind you, do not use your Shield. You are enrolled at the Infinite Alchemists Academy for defensive alchemy. But you are only to use it on your hands and wrists. Not your full Shield, understand?" Dante said and I nodded before turning around, only to be stopped by Envy grabbing my arm, I turned around, ready to protest only to have a piece of toast shoved into my open mouth. I tilted my head at him and he smiled, "Can't miss breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day~! Have fun at school~!" Envy chirped and I rolled my eyes, waving and grabbing my blazer and sunglasses before walking out the door, as I walked along I ate the toast, enjoying the slight taste of cinnamon that came from the bread.

I walked up to a tree and instantly climbed up into it, I had gotten here earlier that I planned so I had some time to kill for a bit. I pulled out my iPod and started playing my music, plugging in my headphones and turning it up as loud as it could go. I sighed and closed my eyes, I don't know how long I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I was greeted with the sight of a fairly thin teen, with black hair, red slacks, gray sneakers, academy blazer and button up, get shoved to the side by a teen with more muscle than the first, I raised a brow and pulled at one of my earphones, "Kindly fuck off, you damn pansy or I'll blow your pompous arrogant eyebrows right off that ugly mug of yours." I had to chuckle at the confidence of the first teen as he said that to the other, I smirked when two other teens grabbed the second's arms and pulled him back. But not before he lashed out with a slight flame, not that impressive but it was good enough to snap the first teen's ponytail holder.

Long black hair fell into his face as he ran off with a cocky wave, I looked up at the sun and groaned, I dropped from the branch I was on, startling the second teen and his friends, I ignored them and walked towards the main building, hopefully I could get my schedule and get to my first class before I could be marked tardy. I walked into the office and the woman sitting at the desk waved me over, "I'm assuming you are Greed?" she said and I nodded, she pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me, I grabbed it and looked it over quickly, remembering the way to my first class. I smiled, nodded my thanks and waved as I made my way to my first class, looking over my schedule as I walked, luckily my class was close and as I walked in I was greeted by the teacher.

"I am Ms. Sheska, your math teacher. May I ask what your name is?" She said and I sighed, "Name's Greed…" I muttered, earning a weird glance from Ms. Sheska before she looked at her list, "Ah, yes, I remember hearing about you… Your father requested that you have a seat at the back of the class… Very last row, the seat next to the window." She said with a friendly smile, I nodded and waved my thanks as I made my way to my seat, ignoring the stares that I was getting. I put my pack on the floor and kicked it under my desk, sitting down and resting my head on the cold surface, disliking the fact that I was the center of attention. Finally Ms. Sheska addressed the whole class, I sighed in relief and pulled a spiral and a black pen out of my pack, "I remember you, you dropped from the tree a little while ago!" the person in front of me snapped and I looked up, tilting my head, the teen from earlier glared at me, obviously pissed off at me for some unknown reason. "Never caught your name, come to think of it I've never even seen ya here before today!" I sighed before pushing my shades up further on my nose, "My name is none of your business, why are ya pissed off at me? Ya got a problem with someone better lookin' than you prowling around on your 'turf'? Well get used to it, 'm not goin' anywhere!" I snarled, I could tell that this guy was one that I didn't need to be around, I smirked at his glare of fury he gave me before Ms. Sheska cleared her throat. "Roy Mustang, I know you got into a fight with Crimson this morning. I saw it from the window, now please leave Greed alone or it's detention for you." The way his head snapped back when he heard my name was amusing I must say, _so his name is Roy? Hmmm… 'Crimson' sounds like a secondary name for alchemists… wonder if she means the skinny black haired kid from before… _

I stood up with a sigh, first period wasn't exactly over yet but I was getting sick of the glares I was getting from Roy, I grabbed my pack and blazer, Ms. Sheska looked up at me before nodding. I waved and walked out of the classroom, Wonder if they have a roof access… I blinked a couple times when I saw a stairwell, I decided to investigate and I walked up the stairs, coming to a door I pushed and it swung open, I walked out and raised a brow at the person who was out here. "O-oh! Hello!" the boy said as he wagged his tail, _Wait!? Tail?! _"Scram, pup. I'm taking the roof!" I hissed, not caring how rude I was being, I was tired of this shitty school and its students so I wanted to sleep for a bit, "I-I'm sorry, what?" he asked tilting his head and his tail slowly stopped wagging, I growled tightening my grip on my blazer and I hissed slowly "I said, scram! It's my roof now! Leave before you get a wonderful black eye and possibly a broken wrist!".

The boy flinched but stood his ground, "I-I was here first! So you scram!" he barked and my patience snapped, with a snarl my fist shot out, hitting him in the eye then the jaw, he stumbled back before whimpering and cautiously moving around me ran for the door. I sighed dropping my pack and laying my blazer over the concrete, I pulled my iPod out once again and blared my music into my ears, using my pack to prop my shoulders up, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I don't know how long I had been asleep but when I felt something hit my side I grunted but didn't fully wake up, after a while I felt something jab into my side again, _non to gently, I might add_, I still didn't wake fully, I sighed quietly in my sleep when I felt someone kick the side of my head. Used to rougher treatment, I was still unfazed and asleep up until someone pulled one of my earphones out and yelled rather loudly into my ear "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!".

My hand instantly left its original place on my chest to cover the newcomer's mouth, shoving them down onto the concrete, I opened my eyes and stood. Glaring down at the bastard who decided it would be smart to wake me up, my eyes widened when he opened his bright golden eyes, it took me a minute but I recognized him as the thin teen from earlier in the morning. "Oi…What's with the rude wake-up call huh? Not smart to wake a sleeping lion you know…you'll only end up getting bitten." I remarked baring my teeth slightly and taking out my other earphone, the teen scoffed and got to his feet, dusting himself off, I watched him slightly amused, and then came his reply of "Whatever helps you cry yourself to sleep at night, punk bastard. If you're a lion, that makes me a dragon so split before I burn you to a crisp. You're trespassing on student property.".

I could almost feel the venom in his voice; this guy was pissed at me for some reason, _What the hell is with these school pricks! Everyone seems to be mad at me for something or other today! _Seeing that he was glaring at me even though he came up only to my shoulders, his golden glare wavered as I smirked and then grinned, I tossed my head back as I laughed loudly almost like a madman. Coming back to my senses I stopped laughing and gave him a grin, watching him shiver which made me even more confident, "Oooh feisty~ Sorry to disappoint ya doll but I AM a student here in case ya didn't kindly notice the watch." I remarked and motioned down to my silver trinket, his eyes were locked onto my leather bracelets for a moment before I saw his fists clench.

I rolled my eyes as he growled ready to say something when he was interrupted by the squeal of the hinges from the door as a familiar boy fell out of the door. "Kim! Are you okay? D-Did you get that jerk-EEP!" the boy cowered from my icy glare, I raised a brow, let out a weary sigh and turned to face the boy slightly. "Oh pup, it's just you. I'm guessing Snow White over here is your friend huh? As if my first warning wasn't enough." My head snapped up and back to the teen from this morning slammed his foot onto my watch and proudly declared "Hey! Leave him alone. Firstly I'm Zolf J. Kimblee, and that's Kimblee to you! Not doll, and definitely not Snow White! I'm also a sophomore alchemist here so you'd better shut yer trap in respect and listen up! Secondly, his name is Dorochette not pup! And as far as I can tell he was here first, so you'd better lay off before things get ugly!".

I brought one of my hands up and tapping my chin in thought I started to walk around this Kimblee guy and his friend Dorochette, keeping my gaze on Kimblee the whole time. I was amazed when he stood his ground and still glared me down but this only caused me to start laughing again, Kimblee grew even more furious and stormed up to me, anger plain as day in his voice. "And what is just so damn funny huh?" I grinned and wiped my eyes from behind my shades, I was amazed that he was confident enough to invade my personal space.

"Ahaha…Oh nothing. Kimblee was it? It's just, well… you guys are so cute!" I replied, only arms length away from Kimblee due to his advance, he blinked and started to blush. "Look Sharkface! I am not cute! Just apologize to Doro and get the hell off this roof!" I smiled genuinely at his blushing and tilted my head to the side mockingly, "Or what Kimmy Cub~?" I jumped slightly when he suddenly roared in fury, lunged forward, gripping my shirt collar he shoved me back hard enough for me to lose my balance.

I hooked my ankle around the back of his leg and foot, catching him off balance as well and I brought him down with me both of us crashing into the concrete. Kimblee landed on top of me, he instantly retaliated by punching my in the jaw, I quickly brought up my Shield then lowered it, slightly enjoying the cracks from three of his fingers. Kimblee hissed in pain then cried out in rage and surprise when I caught his hand tightly and grinned cockily up at him. I blinked in surprise when he raised his free hand to his mouth and caught the gauze with his teeth; the telltale rip came from it as he tore it with his teeth. I caught sight of light pink skin and a black alchemal array on his palm; it shocked and scared me a bit when I realized that his alchemy was probably similar to mine. We both could lose control in a split second.

Kimblee laughed when he saw the expression on my face and he wrenched his other wrist free from my slightly lessened grip, he threw his hands above his head to clap a literal insane glint in his golden eyes. Dorochette ran up to us, begging for the fight to stop and practically had tears in his eyes, "Kim! Stop! Please! Stop it! KIM!" he yelled as Kimblee clapped his hands and grinned wide like a cat, I seemed to wake him from his insane daze when I caught his hands between mine, I gently worked his palms apart. Looking down at me horrified, his eyes brimming with shock and fear he also seemed to question my grinning face. "Calm down, it's okay. You won't hurt me or your friend, trust me and relax. It'll be all right Kim, I promise. Just relax." I said slowly and calmly, my voice betraying the concern that was pulsing through me currently, I reached back with my left hand and clenching it into a fist.

He looked up and saw my tattoo on my left palm then back at me, he gasped either because my shades fell down my nose and my amethyst eyes were showing plain as day or the growing crackle from his transmutation was getting considerably louder. "It'll be all right Kim, I promise. Just relax. It'll be all right, just relax. I swear. It'll be all right Kim, I promise. Just relax." I wasn't even sure if he could hear me but I continued to repeat to him that it would be all right and to relax as my hand hit him, knocking him out in one go. Kimblee fell forward and I caught him, "I'm so sorry! H-he rarely does this!" Dorochette hysterically rambled on, "It's fine. I've had my fair share of dealing with stuff like this." I muttered as I gently lied Kim down, stood up, grabbed my pack and blazer before bending down to pick him back up.

I looked at Dorochette, "It'd be best if we got Kim to the nurse, mind leading the way?" I grunted and he nodded, scrambling ahead of me, he held open the door so I could get through. Murmurs instantly erupted from the other students when they saw me carrying Kim down the stairs and a blonde girl and a dark skinned boy ran up. "Kim? What the hell happened Doro?" The boy asked as Dorochette began to make his way through the people, me being impatient I stopped and yelled "GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!". Dorochette explained to his friends as he led the way to the nurse's office, moving quicker now due to my snap. I walked in and the nurse instantly pointed to a bed, I knew what she meant and put Kim on the bed.

I watched as she scrambled around, checking Kim's temperature, pulse and breathing, "Well, he should be alright, we just need to wait for him to wake." She said and I sighed in relief, _Why the hell am I worried about him? I don't even know him and here I am panicked because he lost it… Could I- _"Do you mind explaining to us just what the hell happened? And why you thought it smart to knock Kim out?" the dark skinned boy, who I heard being called Miles by Dorochette, interrupted my thoughts thankfully, I looked over at him and shrugged, I gently pulled one of my bracelets off my wrist and tied Kim's hair back in a rough ponytail. I grabbed my pack and waved as I left calling back "It was the only way to stop his alchemy. Mind telling him somethin' for me when he wakes. Tell him to keep the bracelet as a gift for the trouble I've cause and he has very lovely long hair.".

I walked into my Geology class and the teacher looked up at me, "Oh, you must be the new student, Greed, correct? I am Professor Tucker, your Geology teacher. What kind of alchemy are you enrolled here for?" he said standing, I muttered a quick 'defensive alchemy' before shoving my hands into my pockets, Professor Tucker nodded and pointed to a seat at the back of the class, "That is the last open seat, you may sit there." He said and I nodded, sitting down with a sigh and hoping that I would be able to get through this class without using my Shield, I raised a brow when a boy in front of me turned around and glared at me._ Are you kidding me?! Roy is in this class as well?! Can't I get away from him?! _I hissed quietly, took off my shades and glaring at Roy I flipped him off. _If you are gonna make my life hell here then expect the same from me! This is gonna be a VERY interesting year._


End file.
